The 6 Erotic Inventions
by SlashMaster987
Summary: As their popularity grew, the twins started making adult products and are now testing them for themselves to know how they work a bit better. Twincest, Weasleycest, Slash, Rated M, Lemons, I don't own harry potter blah blah blah...Don't like? Don't read!
1. Phantom Hands

The 6 Erotic Inventions

This story tells us about 6 inventions made by the twins; the wares are sold in a small room behind the counter. Of course, you need to be at least 17 to access that part of the shop, and those who are not…Well let's just say it isn't pleasant. The room is filled with many great things, to the left the first shelf is filled with potions of different colors and odors. The shelf to the right has parchments filled with different spells for the use of for example, to create your very own dildo or as the twins had jokingly put, "pleasure stick" and "wand". As we go forward, to the left, there is a shelf filled with lube bottles of different kinds and a nice collection of dildos, different sizes and colors. Some vibrate, some do not. However on our right, there is a small sampling table. On the table there is a few lube bottles, a dildo that lubes itself and a pair of thongs that magically fits your curves making you look sinfully sexy (Comes in 6 different colors). But the best thing on display, aside from the Viagra potions and spells, is a product called by the name of 'Phantom Hands'. But I think we will leave the introduction to the twins.

Testing of product: Phantom Hands

Tester: Fred

"So I'll be the first to test it, the product is in a vial, you uncork it and the phantom hands will be all over you, literally" Said Fred in an excited tone to the camera on the wall, hurrying to uncork the vial. Upon opening it, ghostly hands came from the vial and settled onto his clothes like a shadow. The hands started to open his shirt, button by button, and then taking off his shirt to reveal the muscular chest gained from playing quidditch for many years. As a hand opened his pants, Fred quickly pulled them down and fell back onto his bed, he sighed as one of the hands started rubbing the hardening bulge in his boxers whilst the other rubbed his chest soothingly. The boxers were soon pulled down to his knees and his erection freed from its chambers, but the product was a teasing one, the hands moved upwards from his knees, past the thighs, past his pleading erection.

As one hand slowly settled on a nipple, twisting and teasing, the other one pulled his hands up and held them there as the other hand squeezed Fred's nipple hard, making him gasp, bucking his hips into the air, making his cock jump madly from need. The hand continued it's teasing, making Fred moan in pleasure, his cock dripping pre-cum. Slowly, the hand advanced down southward to his navel, circling it, making him arch his back. The hand then proceeded to go further down, along the red treasure trail, and into a full bush to find its destination; the aching dick of the trembling man. The other hand released his arms and traveled down to join his friend, as one hand cupped his balls, the other one proceeded to jack him off, at a fast pace. Pressing its thumb on the head made Fred moan, as he spread his legs allowing the hand cupping his balls to move towards his hole, pressing against, loosening it. As another moan came from Fred, the hand on his prick took the pace up a few notches.

"Almost as if George would be doing it…feels so good, gonna bust a nut!" Fred said as his moans came more frequently. The finger slipped in and brushed the twin's prostate and as he screamed, releasing his sticky load on himself, George walked in, gasped and flushed red as a tomato. All in under a second. "Hi George!" Fred said grinning whilst George replied; "I'm testing the next one!"

The next experiment will be done by: George


	2. CoinDildo

Before we continue to the next invention, we will show you a bit more of the back of the shop. There is a small bowl on the counter filled with small golden coins, you'd think that they were just ordinary coins, but if you look closer you would notice the tag on the bowl. It says "Coin-Dildo". Now I think you are quite confused by it, I'll explain. This coin, used with the right spell, transforms into a golden dildo, very light, very gentle, fits perfectly for people who still haven't popped their anal cherries, Like George, who has been the top in the relationship the whole time. Now, I will let him show us how to use it the right way.

"OK…Well I am going to test the "Coin-Dildo" invention, hope it's not going to hurt too much" George said in an unsure voice to the camera, he was sitting on his bed, which was large, big pillows and a warm blanket, though it had to be thrown on the floor every night as the two of them were doing the naughty quite frequently. He stripped off his green T-shirt and denim jeans; he was wearing a white jockstrap, showing of his bulge so identical to his brother, they were the same size, seven and a half inches, a bit more really, almost eight inches.

George took the invention, tapped it with his wand and said "Dilato*" and the coin started to extend, curved slightly, formed a perfect looking head and lastly, some veins appeared. The dildo was around 4 inches, as it was created for first-timers. George tapped it with his wand again and said "Contego*" And a condom covered it, the spells were all their inventions and they sold really well. He went on all four and conjured a small bowl beside him, mumbled a spell and the bowl filled with lubricant.

He wet one of his fingers, bent down making his ass stick out in the air and slowly started to rub his hole with the wet finger, the lube was a bit cold so he groaned in discomfort, he pressed a bit deeper and the finger slipped in. George gasped at the feeling and pressed deeper, he started to pump it in and out at a slow pace, letting out sighs as the finger reached deeper and deeper, as he got to the second knuckle, he curled his finger, hitting the spot that usually made Fred curl in pleasure. He moaned loudly, still starry-eyed from the feeling, he started to move his finger again, in and out, making sure to hit his prostate every time. He was still very tight, the pink hole clenching around his finger, but still, the bulge in his jockstrap was hard proof that he liked what he was doing.

As he took his finger out, George thought how Fred could take so much up his ass, gaining a new respect for his twin; he dipped a second finger in the lube and tried to get the two fingers in without causing too much pain for him. He groaned and flinched, but in the end he got the two fingers inside him with a yelp and started to press them deeper into his entrance. As he went further, the front of his jockstrap was getting quite wet with pre-cum. He tried scissoring his fingers in an attempt to loosen himself faster, ending in him getting more pain than pleasure, "We need to invent a spell that loosens some up, this takes-Aah! Way too long!"George said as he tried to get three fingers inside, but obviously failing.

After a while, he deemed his hole loose enough and removed his fingers, leaving his entrance opening and closing hungrily. He took the golden dildo, adjusted the condom a bit better and covered it with the lube from the bowl, as well as putting some more on his virgin end. He set the bowl aside, turned on his back, lifted his legs up and gulped. He put the head gently against his hole, moving it slowly, pushing it inside. Getting impatient, he pressed the head in, and groaned as it stretched him wide, guess you could say he took it well for a first-timer.

He let his other hand travel all over his chest, rubbing his nipples. He tried to relax and pushed it further in, he moaned and groaned, sweat building up. It seemed like an eternity until the toy was fully in. At last, he sighed, he moved around a bit, trying to find his prostate. As he finally found it, his hand reached into his jockstrap and he squeezed his balls, moaning. He took the dildo almost all the way out, leaving only the head inside and drove it back in. He let out a muffled scream and bit into his pillow, as he repeated it a few times; the pleasure kicked in and seemed somehow heightened by the burning pain. He started to ram it in and out at a semi-fast pace, his hand jerking him off inside the jockstrap. By now his hole was loose and the dildo didn't have any problem sliding in and out, making George moan wildly, drool rolling down his chin.

As his pace went up, he was lying in a pool of sweat, he shut his eyes hard, feeling the climax nearing, his hand moving faster and faster on his cock, the dildo ravaging his insides, almost mutilating his prostate. As he pressed the dildo inside for the last time, he screamed Fred's name, coming hard in his jockstrap, drenching it with his semen. His spent body relaxed, and he removed the dildo with a soft pop, his hole not giving any protest to its removal. His face red, George gasped for air as Fred ran into the room, his eyes bulging worried something was wrong, he asked: "Everything okay?" To which George replied in a worn voice: "Next one. Together". As George removed his semen covered hand from his jockstrap, Fred came beside him, admiring his brother's handiwork. "You did good for a noob, Georgie" "Fuck you" "I will" "Well see about that dear brother"

Next test will be done by: Fred and George

Bondage ahead!


	3. Endurance Potion

This one includes: gagging and hardcore stuff, can't handle it? wait for the next chapter

The next invention, found in a display case in the middle of the room, had other products there, like a pink vial filled with a love potion and other vials of different colours, charms, explosives or just normal potions for daily usage. It was crowded that day, people were scurrying around the small room, trying to get to the products, but there was this one little potion vial that everyone were trying to get to, especially the men. They had had a poster on the outer wall of it and it had gathered a lot of popularity, mostly positive but there were still those who couldn't really get their minds around the fact that the twins were bringing happiness into these dark times. So, this product is new, very fresh, and someone might even call it a good weight-losing program and others call it "Bed Destroyer" but the product is really a-"Don't spoil it!" ok, ok...I will now let the twins…Yes, both of them, show us this new potion.

Fred and George were sitting on Fred's bed, with a small table in front of them, which held: A dark potion vial, a lube bottle and a pack of condoms. Both were smiling goofily for the camera, they were both top-less, wore shorts and were bare-foot. "Shall I go first?" "Please do, Fred" Fred opened the vial, chugged half of it down and gave it to George who took the rest of it. They both got an excited glint in their eyes, smiled some more and smashed their lips together passionately. Their tongues entered each other's mouths as they battled fiercely, trying to overrun the other. Fred's hand went behind George's neck, wrapping him in his embrace. George slowly melted into his touch, letting out a moan, which gave his devious twin the chance to dominate their little game of 'tongue-on-tongue'. George, surprised by this, gasped, giving him even more room to explore the hot cavern of his twin, so forbidden, so delicious.

They parted, with a confused look from George, Fred pushed him down on the bed, took his hands and pulled them up, efficiently restraining him and attacked his neck, "getting dominant are we?" George said in a teasing manner "You should remember who's the bottom here, little Fred" "I wouldn't say little" Fred said in a humorous tone, getting him a struggling twin under him, who was begging for some kind of skin-on-skin action. It was now 1-0 to Fred. He smirked lazily and continued to ravage his brothers neck, licking and kissing the soft skin there, and suddenly with a burst of power, the roles were changed, George on top, and Fred on bottom with a dazed look. "My turn, hun" George said while rubbing his hands all over his chest, teasing the hardened nipples. As Fred's breathing started to pace up, George got distracted by the similar treasure trail, his eyes going lower-bam! They changed positions again, rolling on the bed, struggling and trying to pry the others hands off themselves. So it happened that they rolled off the bed and onto the floor, blowing the air from George's lungs, while Fred was getting busy with straddling George and restraining him, again. "2-0 Darling"

As they started kissing again, Fred pulled George's shorts down, to reveal a magnificent, hard cock in a red bush, his balls were shaved, smooth looking, the red head was flaring with color, looking like it might explode. Fred removed his own shorts and the two were wrestling naked on the floor, sweating, but the potion keeping them energized and in full spirits, they rolled around, limbs getting entangled and hair being pulled, the potion was working just fine. They were moving their hips desperately, in need of getting the precious friction, their sweat almost gluing them together, hands travelling on the others body. "You're gonna get fucked George" "Ain't gonna happen" George said as they continued their wrestling match.

The results of the wrestling match became 4-1 with George's back glued to the floor, Fred between his legs and George's legs on his shoulders. As George was whining about him not being able to move well, Fred kneeled in level with George's balls and started to move his tongue up and down his perineum. The taste was salty, very musky, masculine and very much like George, original. George hadn't let his hole be shaved, said it was manly to have a hairy ass. As George started moaning, Fred moved lower towards his 'manly' hole and licked it around a few times, "Relax dude" He said and the hole loosened up and Fred was able to stick his tongue in, prodding it in and out, loosening it a bit, soon he could slip a finger in. Fred licked George's hole throughout whilst his twins moans had turned into whimpers of need, as he deemed the hole loose enough, he removed his tongue, smirked at his twin, rose to his knees and entered a finger, brutally. As George gave a small moan of discomfort, Fred took his balls in his left hand, took George's 'manhood' in his mouth, and deep-throated him, amazing George, making him forget all about the finger in him. Fred went up, leaving the head in and started to lick it like a lollipop, he swirled his tongue around, tasting him, savoring the taste of his twin whom was being reduced into a puddle of moaning teen.

Fred started moving the finger in George, whilst he massaged his balls the way he usually likes it, which is quite hard and he deep-throated him without gagging, an amazing talent, multitasking. George moved his trembling hands to his nipples, squeezing them, his face was red from the pleasure coursing through him, and his breathing came out in quick takes. Fred chuckled around the cock, curled his finger to strike his prostate and waited for the load. George screamed out loudly, the muscle around his finger tightening, the balls dragging up to the base and his whole body trembled, Fred swallowed the whole load, and when his body went limp, the spent cock slipped out of his mouth. He licked his lips as he removed his finger. "Your turn" Fred said and straddled George's chest, his meat slapping across his face, "suck it will ya?" Now, Fred may be good at blowing, but George…was an utter novice. Fred yanked George's hair, causing him to let out a surprised moan, which gave Fred a chance to stick the head in his mouth, and this almost made him gag already.

Fred bent over, and thrust his hips, making George take him all the way. Fred moaned happily while George was gagging big time, his face was getting red and he was flailing his arms around, spit was dribbling out from his mouth and nose as he desperately tried to breathe. Fred just pumped away as his brother was forced to take his cock down his throat, it was payback for all the times he had been used. Fred removed his cock from the depths of his brother's throat, allowing him to take a few deep breaths before he again plunged in, surprising him. He gripped his hair, starting to brutally face-fuck the gagging twin. His face was covered in saliva, he tried desperately to pry him off of him but he just pushed himself deeper, he tried to move but as is back was glued to the floor, he couldn't move really well. As he was getting a bit blue, Fred pulled back and let him breathe. As he regained his breathing, Fred moved around so that they were in a 69 position and noticed that his brother was hard, he looked at George upside down and lifted an eyebrow in question. He got a freaked out look.

Fred decided that it was time to loosen George up some more, he lifted his legs, ignored the hard cock and wet two fingers and gently put them inside him, he let George learn more about the art of deep-throating. He started moving the fingers in and out, being sure not to hurt him too much, you can face fuck one as much as you want but the hole is holy, he soon got him to loosen some and began scissoring slightly. George hadn't uttered a word, he was 'happily' training on his cock and well silenced by it, some gagging could be heard sometime when he got too excited but nothing else, he was focusing.

His hole was nicely loose by now, so he changed positions and readied himself to intrude his brother. George seemed a bit unsure but was willing to do it, to be the bottom. Fred prepared himself while George tried to relax, he pushed the head in only to get an over dramatic comment from George:" Ooh!...Fred! I'm not sure if I can handle a beast like you! Ooh! so Big!" Fred, getting a devilish grin, ignored the comment he made about holy holes and plunged in, making George moan out because he had hit his prostate head on! As he started moving again, George had started pumping himself. The pace quickened, he thrust harder inside him, George keeping the pace up, they both were moaning, their bodies glistening from the moon light coming from outside. They were getting close, pumping faster, Fred bent down and kissed his brother, at the exact time, they came, George releasing his load over their stomachs, while Fred filled him up from the inside, and thanks to the potion, their loads were bigger than usual. Both of their stomachs were fully coated and it seemed like George was so full of cum his gut was bulging. Seems like a side-effect they'll have to work on. As they came down from their high, George passed out, leaving Fred to do the last commentaries for the camera. "We forgot to tell the products name, It's called as you might guess: Endurance potion, it lasts for about an hour, but in worst cases it'll last for three days, so don't overdose as it may have some side effects" Fred removed his dick from George's spent hole and watched the cum spurt out."The side effects that may be experienced are: Larger than normal orgasms, insomniac behavior and in some cases you may even feel drunk. Oh! And the cycle will continue with me doing the next invention. Please be patient as our writer seems to have forgotten his daily coffee overdose and is now screaming for it. See you next time!" He said as he started dragging George to the shower.


	4. DildoMachine

As you probably know most of the 'backroom' already, I would like to show you another small room next to the backroom. There's a small side passage behind the counter, only VIP people get to visit the room (VIP bonuses come cheaply, buy now!)Its sole purpose is to show the 'not yet on sale' products to rich people who pay well to see them, and even try them out sometimes, extra cash of course.

The room held only a few things; there were leather clothes (enchanted), a few vials, parchments, a doll (voodoo pleasure), a glass cage with a weird phantom like creature in it and then there was the newest invention: The Dildo Machine (Could also be called 'fucking machine').

"Hello, its Fred here, alone, soloing, testing…anyways, the Dildo Machine is simple: It's firmly on the floor, you can use a spell to change the shape, colour, size of the dildo, if it vibrates or not amongst other things."

The machine looked like any other ordinary dildo machine; it was made of metal though it was strengthened by spells. It wasn't heavy though, light as a feather. Its default colour is black, nothing too special, but how it looked didn't matter, what it did though. That mattered.

Fred was sitting on the floor, the machine next to him. He muttered a few spells underneath his breath, the dildo grew in size to match his own hard manhood, and the head was darker than the rest, a bit bigger too. It grew thicker, veins popping out from it. It looked identical, almost. He gave it a slight curve to make it look really fancy; it was almost like a complete replica of his own, his own was just more alive you could say.

Fred lowered it slightly and tightened it. He looked his handiwork over with a critical eye, fixing small things; like changing the angle. Soon he finished the small details and grinned, it was perfect. He called forth a small bowl filled with lube, dipped his hand in it and started coating his hard on with it. He pulled the foreskin back and dragged his thumb over the head with the lubricant, ha sat on his knees and leaned back. He steadied himself with his left hand, keeping it behind him, putting his weight on it.

Fred moved his hand up and down his cock, pulling the foreskin back. He threw his head back, mouth open. He stopped his hands movement and let his hips do the work, fucking the ring his fist created. His hips were slamming into his palm hard, his low-hanging balls bouncing wildly, slapping back and forth.

Fred was panting hard, his mouth closing and opening like a gold fish on dry land, he took his left hand to join with his other hand, his hips snapping harshly against the hands wrapped around his very red erection. He wouldn't be embarrassed to say it: He felt like a hardcore warrior with a two-handed sword. He wasn't afraid of saying it to anyone, he played muggle mmorpg games, like WoW and other games, a lot of money went there, but it was worth it.

The head of his cock was dripping with pre cum, his breathing came out in short snippets, and his face was redder than his hair. Fred started moving his hands together with his hips; a fantasy of banging George's ass hard was playing out in his mind, George moaning hard under him, the sound of his hard on slapping against his stomach, Fred filling his brother's ass with his hot semen was the last milestone. Fred's balls drew up and he came, and hard. He hunched over with his mouth gaping wide, his eyes bulging.

Fred's cum sprayed with much force, he quickly got a vial from beside the bowl and collected all of the semen into it. He let out a long whiny breath as he pumped the last of his cum into the vial, the spent member in his hand pulsating. Fred was trying to catch his breath; he let the limp dick hang between his legs. After a minute or so, he had regained his breathing and started scribbling furiously into a note pad; he had put the vial beside the bowl. He was going to make a stronger endurance potion to sell with the machine.

The machine required the user to collect the semen produced by a very strong orgasm, like the one Fred had. And the fresher, the better, sure it didn't matter if the semen was collected from different people either; it just simply required semen for it to work properly, to "come alive" so to say.

Fred was just simply exhausted; his head was spinning as the endurance potion was wearing off. He trudged off towards the bathroom, in high hopes of a very cold shower to calm him down.

He. Was. Exhausted.

After the shower, Fred had fallen asleep naked on his bed; he had luckily had enough energy to turn off the camera. He deserved a nap.

*Time Flies By As Fred Takes His Well Deserved Nap After The Exhausting Jack Off Session He Had Earlier*

Fred woke up after a three hour long nap, he felt refreshed and horny. He pointed his wand towards the camera and put it on; He lazily smiled towards it and sat up, spreading his legs; showing his shaved nut sack and uncut cock to the camera.

"Now begins the testing for the invention: Dildo Machine. I need to loosen myself up first" Fred stated in a mischievous but tired voice, he had just woken up after all.

Fred levitated the bowl of lube next to him, leaving it hanging in the air. He dipped his fingers in the lube, and coated his wand with it. He grinned toothily for the camera as he fell back down on to the bed, lifting his legs to show his slightly hairy hole below his nuts. He didn't get any free time to shave there this week. You know, business and stuff.

Both Fred's And George's wands are 15 inches, neither have ever used their wands for anything sexual, so this is the first time Fred tries stuff like this with his wand, but he's not worried. He'll just enjoy it; Fred was going to try out a new spell.

Fred's hole was tight as he hadn't played with himself in some time, so it took him time to get it in, he groaned and moaned as he worked his wand deeper inside him. At 5 inches, it started thickening slightly, but you wouldn't notice it. Fred chose to ignore the fact that he randomly almost made a new hole for himself as he poked in the wrong way. But he just persistently tried forcing it in.

"Well, this is it. You Are Going In The Whole Way Wand!" Fred punctuated each word with an attempt to shove it deeper into him. He blew his hair from his face, sweat rolling down his temple. It was going in, the handle was the only thing left, and it was going in! He pushed out, and in a quick movement, slid it in his hole. All 15 inches were inside, and it was far in.

Fred pushed the handle out, pressed it in and continued this movement for some time. He liked it; the head of his cock was pushing out of the fore skin, soon growing into full hardness as the wand vibrated. It was deep, he decided to pull it out. He succeeded until it stopped at 9 inches, Fred looked puzzled; he tried forcing it out but it wouldn't budge. He tried putting it deeper until he felt something, something was coming out of the wand, a kind of goo-like substance, holding together as it formed into a ball.

After a few seconds, Fred's gut was bulging, and he looked a bit frightened. The goo was stretching him really badly, Fred tried wantonly to pull the wand out but it wouldn't budge. His eyes were almost falling out of their eye-sockets as his gut grew even more. The goo started moving, until it suddenly vanished when his wand vibrated again. Fred was left really loose and the wand fell with a clatter to the floor. He felt…Refreshed. It wasn't intentional, but he scribbled it down no less, dreaming about what is about to come.

Snapping out of his dreamy state, Fred moved to the machine and emptied the vial of cum onto the dildo and got it all over the shaft, it was time. Fred licked the tip for fun and turned around, pushing his cheeks apart to show his hole to the camera. He then turned to the machine, he backed so the tip was at the entrance. The machine started by its own accord; it went deep in one long stroke, making Fred moan out.

Fred slapped his ass; "Take me hard, machine!"

The machine started moving again. Gently at first, the dildo worked his ass into submission; Fred was hard as a rock and had a face of pleasure on. The machine was making Fred beg for it, to give it to him harder and faster. Fred bent low, as if giving the machine permission to go deeper, hitting his prostate with long and steady strokes.

Fred was biting his tongue; the machine knew how to tease. Fred spread his ass cheeks as far apart he could and started grinding his hips against it. Drool was dripping from Fred's mouth; his eyes were glazed over with pleasure, the feeling of his prostate being massaged by the dildo was torture, he wanted more. He was like a greedy animal, begging to be fucked hard and long. And it didn't help that the dildo was shaped after George's dick.

"Fuck my ass! Harder! I didn't make you to be so fucking slow!" Fred roared as the dildo slowed down a notch. His wand rolled by and he snatched it from the floor and cast a spell on the machine. The machine started pounding Fred hard, making Fred groan and moan like a dog in heat.

"That's it! Fuck me, George!" The name had just slipped out, but he didn't care, as long as it gave it to him hard and fast, he was happy. The machine was shaking by now, it was really pounding him now, Fred's ass was vibrating like jello from the speed and strength it was plowed with, but Fred's eyes were just rolling to the back of his head, no happier time than this!

Fred was masturbating to the same beat as the machine plowed him with; hard and fast, that's how he liked it! He was feeling his release building up, his prostate being mauled hard, he had to put his left foot forward to keep himself from falling, he squeezed his balls hard, he was just about to come when the dildo suddenly spew his ass full of something that was unmistakably semen.

It took Fred overboard; he let out a loud moan as he came, his ass dripping with semen, running down his leg, being pumped out of him by the fucker behind him. He let out long ropes of thick cum, as the machine plunged in for the last time, going deeper than ever, just continuing to go further in. and then it stopped, inside of Fred.

Fred passed out as he fell to the floor, the dildo sliding out of him smoothly, and his poor member drained for the second time this day. George slid into their apartment with bags full of food, gently placed them on the counter, went into their living room and turned off the camera and dragged his twin to the bathroom. He had a big patch of cum between his legs, he was listening to his brother being used by a machine and he had cum in his pants without touching himself. 'Pathetic' He thought…

Sorry for the time it took for me to do this! Some complications came in the way.


	5. Vibrating Glove

Even at night, the shop was busy selling products from the backroom. There were mostly young couples, single people and even a few pure-bloods. The new product was drawing everyone's attention, people would read all about it from the catalogue, some would test it but nonetheless they would buy it.

This new product was located by the cashier, categorized under 'accessories'. The product was a glove, a vibrating glove. You could enhance your masturbation sessions with it and you could even raise the level of pleasure gotten from fingering your prostate. Now, George will show you its many ways of usage.

George was adjusting the camera, shifting the angle until he was pleased with it. He sat on the bed, with his boxers on while he conjured a table from thin air. The table held; a bottle of lube and a black glove.

"Today's product is the vibrating glove; it'll please you in many ways. It comes in a variety of colours, but we're using the basic one today: the black one."

George lifted the glove to show it to the camera, putting it on."Whatever your hand size, it'll magically shift itself to fit your hand, you control the speed and frequency of the vibrations by writing a number between 1-10 in the air and then pointing at the glove" George wrote the number one in the air and pointed at the glove with his wand, the glove started to hum silently."You won't feel the vibrations on the inside of the glove, but you can hear if it vibrates or not. Of course you can also mute it by writing an X in the air"

"I'll shut up for now, enjoy the clip!" George said and moved the table out of the way. He wrote 'two' in the air and pointed at the glove, the vibrations increased slightly. He moved the gloved hand over his crotch and started to move his hand up and down as the blood rushed to his groin. George tilted his head side-ways to admire the growing tent in his loose orange boxers.

Smirking, he drew a 'three' in the air, pointed at the glove and proceeded to grope his balls. The vibrations really did do wonders; he let his hand wander up and down on his semi-hard cock until it was fully hard. He opened the button on his underwear and took his cock out; he drew the foreskin back and let his thumb rest on the head as it sent vibrations along the shaft all the way to the base.

George drew a 'four' in the air and pointed on the glove, the vibrations increased again. He moved his hand up to his chest and pinched a nipple with the glove; he let his head fall back as his cock jumped at the feeling. George moved his hand lower, to his abs and moved a gloved finger around his navel. He fell back onto his bed and started moving his hand downwards, thrusting his hips into the air as the hand reached the bush of curling red hair.

He gripped the base of his cock and drew a 'five' in the air and pointed in the general direction of the glove. It started vibrating at a semi-fast pace, sending pleasure along his cock all the way up to the tip. He thrust his hips up and looked down as his cock trembled from the vibrations, he clenched his teeth as he closed his eyes, he was getting close quite fast but it was to be expected.

He stood up and pushed his boxers to his knees, letting his cock slap against his stomach. George took his gloved hand and wrapped it around his cock while the other pulled and squeezed on his balls, his boxers dropped to the floor and he spread his legs and bended them at the knees, hunching over and started to beat his cock. Up and down his hand went while the vibrations coursed through his reddening cock, he went harder and faster as moans escaped his lips.

With a last thug at his balls, George shut his eyes, straightened his back and let out a loud moan as drool rolled down his jaw while his cock exploded with semen. Large spurts of cum flew through the air towards the camera, a few hitting it. His hand was still moving up and down his cock while his other hand squeezed his balls as if his life depended on it. He angled his cock upwards as he hunched over to see spurt after spurt of his sticky semen covering his stomach and as the least dribbles of cum totally drenched his pubes. He shifted his gloved thumb over the head only to swiftly remove it as a final big shot came out and hit his jaw. He fell back on his bed, chest heaving and cock dripping against his stomach.

Catching his breath George stopped the glove and summoned a cloth, as he cleaned himself up he glanced towards the camera, a grin caught on his lips as he lent towards it, swiping the cloth over the lens to make sure it was clear he muttered,

"Sorry about that guys" before stepping back and sitting on the edge of the bed. He picked up the lube from the table and then fished around under the duvet for a minute. Suddenly with an "ah-ha!" expression he withdrew a clear but-plug. He covered the instrument in lubricant and lifted his legs to place his feet on the bed. Looking up to check the camera was still at a good angle he grinned at the viewers, before rubbing the toy around his opening with his gloved hand.

George let his head fall back as he pushed the tip in, slowly in and out. His free hand quickly drew a 6 in the air directing it at the glove, a guttural moan ripped from his throat as vibrations ran through the toy, he started to push it a little deeper then retreat, deeper then retreat, over and over until it was fully seated. He drew a 7 and gestured between his legs and the vibrations hit up a notch still holding onto the plug it was pulsing like mad inside him. Georges' flaccid member twitched in anticipation of another round.

Letting his gloved hand slide up, he gasped as his fingered rubbed over his perineum, then further to cup his tightening sack. Groaning at the sensation he looked directly into the camera, lust blown eyes seeking out his audience; letting them know just how good it feels, as his moans rent the air. Hastily drawing an 8 he pointed down and his wholes body writhes with pleasure.

George can feel his cock hardening rapidly, but needs more; he quickly slips the toy from his channel and pushes two vibrating fingers into the hot, slick passage.

"Yes, oh fuck yes" he moans as he massages inside of himself; a 9 is drawn and he is amazed at how much more pleasure he gets out of it. His throat is sore from his almost constant moaning, but as he pumps his fingers in and out of himself he can't stop, he needs to see this through. His cock, as stiff as an iron pipe, it is throbbing rapidly to the same beat as the vibrating pulses hitting his prostate. He tightly squeezes the base, desperate not to come yet.

Once George feels he has control, and can let go, his left hand comes up one last time to draw a 10 in the air. He shouts and the glove does as directed hitting its maximum speed. He is moaning and gasping gibberish words comprising mainly of "yes" and "more" and "fuck". His chest is heaving as his body shudders in satisfaction. He moves his trembling left hand to swipe over the engorged head of his straining cock; and that is all it takes. In one simple touch he is spilling himself again, he can feel every muscle in his body clench and release as he spurs over and over.

His opening is getting overly-sensitive as his orgasm is diminishing and he has to pull out and rid himself of the glove. His limbs collapse, his legs fall to either side, giving the camera a nice view of his satiated body covered in sweat and cum as he pants and heaves for breath.

Fred takes than moment to step into the room he walks over to his brother with a smile on his face and a bulge in his pants.

"Good I take it?" he questions, George can only manage a meager nod before Fred is at the camera; "sorry guys, you have to wait till next time for us both" he winks at the camera before it goes black.


	6. Dream Surfacer Part 1

**This chapter, or well…or well the first part of the last chapter, was written by my beta because I am at the moment suffering from major writer's block. Sorry for the delay for this one, I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for the next and final chapter of this story, I'm hoping for a lot of reviews for this one that will hopefully cure me from the horrifying Author's Block. A very cruel thing indeed, enjoy the chapter and please R&R! PS. Intro was written by me, and the Toys&Scenes were all me but I just couldn't get it into words so my Darling VampiressBlack put my ideas into words and wrote this lovely chapter.**

The pride product of the Twins was a small, but effective vial with a liquid smoother than water and ever-changing in colour. They call it the 'Dream-Surfacer'. As the name implies, it surfaces the user(s) dreams. More specifically, sexual dreams, the users deepest and most perverted dreams and wishes. For an hour, the user(s) is cast away into a room more popular by the name of the 'Room of Requirements'. The room is filled with everything that they need for their fantasy to be fulfilled, be it; Toys, costumes, herbs, cages or any other accessory they need. The Room has It!

The Last Chapter: Part 1: George's Fantasy

George and Fred were sitting on the bed, the picture was from the floor but was soon lifted by Fred's wand. They had changed the camera for a smaller camera, it resembled a small grey ball, one of their own inventions; The Spy-Cam.

George uncorked the vial and without words, chugged half of the bottle and gave the rest of it to Fred who took the last of it. He left a drop or two and poured the remains of the bottle on the camera. Before it took effect, George spoke shortly about the potion,"It makes impossible, possible!" After that, the boys (and camera) were teleported with a small "Pop!" out of the room and into the room of requirements.

As they arrived, they both looked at the room. The walls of the room were filled with paintings; paintings they both recognised were from Hogwarts, staring around wildly at the rest of the room.

A table made of silver was set in the middle of the room, a bowl full of condoms with different flavours was placed on the left of the table, while at the right of the table there was a display set with a glass cover, in there was; a gold and leather gag, two cock rings made of metal and a leather whip. The display set looked as if there were cooling charms on it, the glass was frosted over, barely displaying what it held inside.

At the center of the table was a big metallic bowl filled with lube and behind it a burning candle.

Next to the table, there was a rack with a formal looking black and white suit, with leather gloves, black socks and shoes meant to go with the suit. Next to it on the floor lay a collar and a leash with a leather jockstrap. Otherwise, the room was empty.

George knew this room, he had created it a long time ago in his mind; in his dreams, to live out his ultimate desire. He strode purposefully over to the rack and donned the crisp suit, he felt powerful, in control. Looking back to the middle of the room Fred looked unsure, wary almost of what his twin had planned.

"Strip" George commanded, their eyes locked and after a few tense heartbeats Fred's eyes lowered in submission as he removed all of his clothing. George picked up the collar and jock that were by his feet and sauntered back over to his nude twin, admiring the way his cock filled and lengthened with each step closer. Silently he manoeuvred his brother to put the jockstrap on him.

"Kneel" he ordered, Fred dropped to his knees with a thump, bringing him level with George's crotch. As the collar and leash was fastened George spoke coolly, his voice level and serious. This was not a game, he was in control, Fred had never seen him this dominating before and he was quivering with excitement.

"You will call me Master from here on" George stated "you will not make a sound until I allow you, and you will certainly not come until I say you can" with a small tug on the leash Fred was looking up into his eyes, "Is that clear my Pet?" Fred felt his throat working, trying to reply.

"Yes" Fred's voice was hoarse with suppressed desire

"Yes what?" George's tone was like steel

"Yes Master" Fred corrected.

"Now, just to be sure you behave" George turned to the table and started towards it. With the leash still in his Masters hand, Fred stumbled to a stand or be dragged along. George turned sharply and glared at him "did I say you could stand?" his voice a low hiss. Fred's eyes widened, before he dropped to his knees quickly. "Good Boy" George crooned. As he continued across the room, Fred had no choice but to crawl behind him on his knees.

George opened the glass display box and felt the cool of the metal seep through his glove. He first took out one of the cock rings and crouched in front of his pet to slip his hand inside the jockstrap and close the ring it over his engorged member. Fred moaned at the sensation of the cold metal on his over-heated skin. George had the whip in hand in an instant and it was slashing across Fred's back before the moan was completed. He cried out as the cold leather bit into his flesh. George gripped his jaw and tilted his head back so he could meet his eye.

"What did I tell you about making a sound with permission?" Fred had to bit his tongue to stop a whimper escaping his lips, he swallowed thickly, before answering.

"Not to, Master" he whispered

"That's right, see you _knew_ that, so let try again shall we" George fastened the cock ring in place, with nothing but laboured breathing from his Pet. "Good" George kissed him then sudden and deep, his tongue pushing past soft lips to penetrate his mouth. Fred kissed back fervently enjoying the attention, letting his Master take his pleasure. Fred wanted to please him, wanted him to have his fantasy. The cool leather of George's gloves sliding over his aroused body was intoxicating; Fred wanted to cry out, to buck into those exploring hands, to beg for more. He knew better, he knew his patience would be rewarded.

As George pulled back and stood up, he was so turned on. He looked down at his Pet and marvelled at the feeling. Being in control was addictive. George grinned and opened his fly so that his dick could be exposed, with small pulls and coaxing on the leash he guided Fred's mouth around him. Feeling the hot cavern surround him and the gentle pulls as Fred began to softly suck the head, had George gripping his Pets hair. His other hand tightened around the leash and pulled him closer, deeper onto him.

The red line that has appeared across Fred's back from the whip catches George's eye. He can feel his cock twitch at the sight, knowing he marked his Pet like that. He isn't sure why he loves it, why he needs to claim his brother so; there is just this deep longing inside to own him in every way possible. Georges hand inches towards the whip, and with a swift crack it skims across his pale freckled back again. Fred it taken so off guard he almost chokes, pulling back.

"Faster" George demands and flicks the whip again, a little more gently. Just a slight sting. Fred immediately pulls the throbbing cock back into his mouth and works his lips and tongue faster. George relishes in the sight of his Pet pleasuring him, his flaming hair bobbing up and down. He groans and thrusts forward meeting those tight lips halfway, he lets the whip crash down over Freds back a few more times, heat is dripping down his spine to coil low in his belly. He can already see the new red lines forming on his Pets skin and his hips start to pump harder, as he feels himself bump against the back of Fred's throat, he knows he can't hold on much longer. Dropping the whip he takes his Pets jaw in both his hands and fucks his hot mouth with abandon, without warning he is spilling down Fred's throat.

"Take it all, my Pet" George moans, "That's it, unh… yes" as the last remnants of his orgasm shudder through him he releases Fred and collapses to his knees. His Pet looks up as him, panting and licking his lips; George can already see colour blossoming under the skin from his harsh grip and his spent cock is twitching in anticipation.

George all but leaps onto his brother, slamming his raw back onto the cold floor, and straddles him as their tongues battle. George moans at the taste and can feel his naughty Pet slowly rocking into him. George grinds his hips down onto Fred's straining erection eliciting a moan from the latter. George pulls back suddenly sitting back on his haunches, watching his Pet gasping and writhing at the loss.

"Bad boy, trying to get off without permission" George chided, Fred looked back at him, eyes pleading.

"M-Master?" George notices the candle on the table out of the corner of his eye and grinned, almost manically.

"First of all, no more sounds from you for now" he retrieved the gag from the glass display "open up Pet" Fred complied and let the ball be slipped into his mouth and the straps buckled and tightened behind his head. "Speak for me Pet, say my name" George encouraged, when the inaudible reply was to his satisfaction he gave his Pets cock a squeeze through his jock, Fred's hips bucked involuntarily at the contact, "Good Boy"

Retrieving the burning candle George stood over his twin, who was sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily through his nose, covered in a light sheen of sweat and then his Master tipped the candle to one side. Fred's back arched as the liquid was dripped onto his skin, the prickling burn that spread from the point of contact as the wax started to cool fast. George could see his Pets eyes roll back in pleasure at the pain, even if he couldn't hear the delicious moans, it was worth it for the power he gained over his twin by using the gag.

The Pets muffled moans as he writhed from the heat had George erect in no time. Dribbling a line of liquid fire down the centre of Fred's chest was enthralling, in an almost detached way. George felt like he had no choice, like it would happen whether he wanted it to or not, then again he did really want it to. The candle was placed back in it's holder on the table and George retrieved the whip from the floor. Fred's eyes took a minute to focus once the pleasure-pain has subsided, he took note of the whip and George could see his cock twitch and throb in anticipation through the jockstrap.

A loud crack rent the air as the leather made contact with flaking wax and sensitive skin. George grinned down at his play-thing and flicked his wrist again, the tip of the cold leather caught a hardened nipple and Fred's whole body jolted at the contact, furiously sucking in air through his flared nostrils. The twin didn't want his pet damaged, so the Master got on his knees, straddling the other and let his tongue stroke over the abused flesh. Fred whimpered and squirmed under his ministrations.

With a quick spell George had flipped his brother over and was now straddling his exposed arse, he took a moment to admire it, letting the leather slide across the muscles globes, he squeezed, thumbs meeting in the middle and running down the crack. Leaning forward, with one hand braced by Fred's head he pulled his twins jaw open further in order to slide two of his fingers either side of the ball. His Pet had just enough space to move his tongue over the digits, making them slick with saliva. George pulled his fingers out and sat back, using his now wet fingers to dip into Fred. He was not gentle; he's the Master and Fred needed to know that. One finger was pushed right to the knuckle and the second closely followed, he could feel the body beneath him tense up at the intrusion.

Fred pressed the side of his face to the cold floor as George pumped his fingers in and out at a brutal pace, he forced himself to keep his hips still, to not thrust back and revel in the burn, and he knew what was to come and needed to be good for his Master to reward him. It was not nearly long enough before George was removing his fingers.

"Turn around" he instructed, Fred complied immediately, swivelling on his knees to face his twin. George loosened the gag slightly, just enough to be removed from his mouth and left it to hang around his neck. Fred gasped in oxygen like a drowning man; before George kissed him swift and hard. Reaching up George blindly picked up one of the condoms and passed it over to Fred; "Put it on me" Still panting Fred opened it with shaking hands and went to slide it over "No, my Pet" George crooned, stroking a hand through Fred's hair, leaning in close "Use your mouth" he whispered.

Fred shivered at the tone of voice and the tickle on breath against his neck; he looked up into Georges eyes as he put the latex device in his mouth and lowered himself. He found it slightly difficult to keep his mouth tight, in order to un-roll the material, but considering it tasted of … it was not an unpleasant experience, not to mention the feeling of Georges hardness in his mouth was making his balls physically ache. Once the condom was secured he sat up and his own cock was given a squeeze as reward.

"Turn back" George directed him, gripping his hips and positioning his brother to his liking. George slid a finger under the strap of the jock and let it snap back with a satisfying slap, the resulting whimper reminded him to re-fasten the gag in place, before without warning plunging deep inside the semi-prepared opening. Both boys groaned low in their throats, George could feel the tightness gripping him almost painfully, every quiver and clench sent shocks through his shaft. Picking up the dangling leash George took full control, he tugged hard, pulling his twin back against him with every deep thrust.

Fred Felt the collar move, as he was pounded deep and sharp, each penetration was accompanied by a pull that made the collar tighter and tighter. Only able to breath through his nose Fred found it increasingly difficult, with the restrictions on his windpipe had him almost choking. He could feel himself getting light-headed and his cock throbbed and ached more; needing release. As the pleasure and the lack of oxygen became almost too much to bare, suddenly his throat was free.

George had to drop the leash in order to grip his Pet more securely; he could feel the sweat running down his back, his shirt and suit drenched from his exuberance. He tilted his brothers hips just right and bore down hard, his own hips pistoning faster and more erratic. Once whispered spell and the cock ring securing Fred's cock vanished, the submissive twin practically cried in relief as the pleasure washed through him, he spurted with enough force to be seeing stars. The jockstrap was filled with seed; overflowing and dripping down his thighs onto the floor, George felt the wetness seeping into the front of his trousers where the two red-heads were joined. That, and the tight clenching around him, sent him crashing into oblivion, Fred's name burst from his lips as he came.

It took a few moments for the room to come back into focus for George. He slowly slipped out of his brother, letting the condom fall to the floor with a 'plop'. He carefully rolled his beautiful pet over, removing the soiled underwear and unbuckling the gag. Fred lay on his back panting and dazed. George leaned over him, licking along the seam of his lips, and gaining entrance.

Fred felt himself come back down from his high by as kiss; soft and languid, almost tender. He whimpered and George pulled back to look at him.

"Ok, Pet?" he whispered

"Yea" Fred replied, his voice hoarse and scratchy. George kissed him again before doing a few cleaning spells. Only then did he strip out of his own clothing.

"I think we might need a shower before we do your fantasy, eh?" Fred smiled weekly as his brother helped him to his feet.

"Thanks"

"I should be thanking you" George murmured "that wouldn't have been possible if you didn't play along so well" he glanced across at his twin "you did enjoy that though, right?"

Fred just looked into his eyes and grinned "my turn, now"


	7. Dream Surfacer Part 2

The picture of the twins were shown on the camera, both of them looking tired, stressed, almost dreadful. George sighed and Fred tried a slight grin to his face. Both of them were in loose boxers, George in green ones and Fred in red, a button on the front of them if they needed to hurriedly pull out their penises for a pee. They had a night-table next to the bed they were sitting on, there, a vial holding the same potion they had used weeks ago. Both had been busy with the shop, some rich young man had ordered a big load of their supplies and wanted a special magazine of pictures with the Twins demonstrating how to use this and that. All in all, a very busy time indeed, weeks had gone by as they had prepared the order leaving them dried out. But now the order had been finished and shipped off, so they had lots of extra time and their primary objective was to finish the last video for their collection of new items for the upcoming year, both on the adult side and the joke side.

"So...Now we're ready to film the last video of the collection for all of you. So please, sit back and enjoy, pull your cocks out and try our devices!" said George while slowly rubbing his growing buldge while Fred was mimicking his actions. "It's now my turn to show you my fantasy, I've had it for a long time and it actually started in our sixth year when the tri-wizard cup was held." Fred said and slid his hand slowly up, going along his treasure trail and sliding his hand over his sensitive nipples and continued; "I'm going to give some background to this fantasy. When the Tri-wizard cup was held and the bulgarian quidditch player Viktor Krum was visiting,. We, yes me and George, met Krum by accident in the bathrooms while he was "exploring" hogwarts, or that's what he said he was doing, pants down with a T-shirt a size too small with his "Hungarian meat" rock hard." At this point, George had also let his travelling hands free on his body, feeling his muscles under his soft hands and letting a soft sigh out while Fred continued.

"So he was there in the bathroom stall while we barged in. Weird thing was, he wasn't at all surprised, but was giving us this hot and bothered look while grinning like a fool holding his hard cock in his hand, but long story short, he blew us both, got a big facial, washed his face and went out with a hard cock while having this crazy grin on his face-" "with his pants unzipped and having his meat practically hanging out if it wasnt for his boxers" interrupted George with a look saying that the man must have been crazy or it was the Hungarian way of greeting people. "Anyway" said Fred, "let's get on with this" he downed the potion, snogged George and off they both went to the room of requirements.

This time, the room of requirement was empty not counting a statue-like figure in the middle of the room. The walls were empty, the only light coming in was from a big window in the far end of the room, leaving a few dark corners in the room. In the center of the room, the "statue" lifted his hands to shield his eyes.

As the twins stepped forward and got a look at the person's face, they both burst out in a grin. They waited until the man's gaze turned to them and sucked in his expression of total shock and horror. The Bulgarian's mind was probably reeling back to the visit at hogwarts as his breath hitched and he slowly started backing away.

Fred's voice rang in the room as he greeted him; "Hello, Krum. How have you been? Most splendid I'd assume! Now if you'd take the coat off...Ah yes, and put this, -No! Don't struggle, George some help please!" A blast flew across the air, barely missed Fred and hit Krum right in the chest, paralyzing him as his floppy body fell first into a sitting position and then flopping on his back. The spell made him loose control of his limbs, thus resulting in him not being able to move, at all. "Thank you, George. Now if we put this there, and clasp it on like this...and let's shut him up too! There!" Fred backed away to show his twin is work; Krum was lying on the floor, his mouth gagged, his hands handcuffed behind his back and stripped to a white tank top with a white jockstrap, showing his bulge.

"That'll do well I think, let's begin" Fred rolled Viktor on his knees with his face down; a few grunts erupted from him as his head hit the floor. His ass was up in the air, showing his hairy hole to the twins. As he tried to wriggle up, his ass was harshly slapped by a hand, groping his full, hairy, bottom making him fall flat on the floor.

George summoned two paddles, giving one to Fred; they started to slap Krum's ass as the man writhed on the floor, trying to wriggle away. The twins stopped for a moment to take in the red colour of the cheeks as the Hungarian flared his nostrils, trying to breathe through the gag. The paddles went harshly on the skin one more time, making the writhing man beneath them scream through the gag as his cuffed hands tried to cover his mutilated ass. He turned around glaring at the twins with his chest heaving rapidly.

"Ah damn! I need to take a leak! And there's no toilets here! My my... looks like I'll have to use you to take a leak then. You need to piss, George?" "Yeah, my bladders so full! I think I'll explode soon!" The twins dropped their boxers, letting loose their hung meat. With a small sctraching at their pubes, they gripped their pissers and aimed at the bulgarian who's face looked utterly disgusted. Two streams of piss flew onto Krum's chest, splattering his chest and face. The twin streams wet his shirt, showing his nipples and toned muscles. The twins moaned at the pure good feeling of their bladder emptying on the twitching seeker on the floor.

As the stream ended, they shook their pricks above Viktor, the drops hitting his drenched face and hair. He was completely covered in their piss and a puddle of it underneath him, Fred took a bunch of his hair and pulled him on his knees and took the gag out of his mouth, hanging around his neck. "Vhy do you do diz to me?" The Bulgarian said; his eyes shifting between them, Fred slapped his slightly engorged meat across his face as George went behind him and ground his prick against the back of Krum's Head.

Fred pulled him by his hair, forcing his face onto his balls, the smell of urine oozing out of him as his shirt started to stale with the piss. George put his balls on the man's head; slapping his prick on his head playfully, his cock hardening into the full monster.

Forcing his mouth open, Fred shoved his half-hard cock into his mouth and pushed it all in; filling Krum's mouth with his meat. He started thrusting his cock in and out until his dick was fully hard and dragged his hard meat all over his face. Viktor had his eyes shut as Fred forced his cock all the way down his throat, making him gag and screw his eyes shut further as George started humping the back of his head.

Saliva started to ooze out of his mouth as he continued to gag, bubbles started coming from his nostrils as he tried to pull back on the big cock that was half-way down his throat. Fred finally pulled it out, making the bulgarian gasp for air, hacking and coughing, as he spit on the floor. George came next to fred, presenting his cock to Krum, identical to the other. He proceeded to grip his jaw, opening his mouth as he started to aim his cock into his mouth. He thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock into his mouth, aiming it in the inside of his cheeks. Doing short thrusts and moving his cock around from side to side in the Bulgarians mouth.

George thrust his cock down his throat as he started skull fucking the helpless man, gripping his jaw tightly, flinging his hips back and forth. Fred positioned himself behind George, putting his cock between his cheeks and slowly penetrating his hole. George reached his hand behind to Fred's ass, pushing his cock all the way into him as he let out a groan as his tight hole was forced open. Fred started humping slowly as George gripped the Bulgarian's head with both hands, he moved his hips back and forth, his loose balls slapping against Viktor's chin and throat.

Fred twisted George's nipples, making him moan as his balls tightened, his cock pulsing and he started to spew his cum in Krum's mouth. There was so much cum that he choked on it, some running down his chin and some spurting through his nose as his eyes shot wide open.

As George's cumflow had stopped, he withdrew his cock from the hungarians mouth, leaving his face a mess. Fred withdrew his hard cock from his twins ass, slapping it hard. They pulled Krum's face down, his ass in the air as Fred positioned himself at his ass and George putting his softened cock into Viktor's mouth, preparing for another round of torture for the young man.

Fred put two of his dry fingers into Viktor's hole. With a bit of wriggling, he got both of his fingers knuckle deep in his ass while Krum wriggled and groaned with the hardening cock in his mouth.

George's cock was fully hard in the man's mouth now, slowly slipping into his throat making him gag. He pulled his head back with only the tip in his mouth as he felt something slimy press against his very un-prepared hole. He moved his hips forward. The cock surged into his throat, making him; on reflex move back which resulted in the swollen thick cock head forcing its way into his dry, tight ass.

Viktor krum, the Mighty Quidditch Player; lost his anal virginity with a scream; that was interrupted with a thick long hard cock forcing its way down his throat, as the cock head in his brutally penetrated hole started moving deeper. Not knowing what to do, he started fretting and moving about, while George started moaning loudly as his cock was getting so much friction, Fred tried to still his hips so his ass wouldn't get more damaged than it should.

George thrust his cock in and out of Krum's mouth, spit was running down the sides of his mouth as the cock gagged him, making his eyes tear up. George just slapped his cheek and laughed while Fred thrust his cock all the way in his tight hole. Krum, having his hands tied behind his back, was forced to take more of the cock into his mouth as his body was rocked back and forth between the horny twins, both his mouth and ass were being ravaged by the big cocks. As another tear slipped down his cheek, Fred took hold of his hips and started speeding up his own thrusts, trying to get deeper into the muscled man's tight hole.

They fucked him until he couldn't stand up by himself, they removed their cocks and let the man fall on his side, pleading; "Please..No more, I can not, I-...I do not vant this" The twins just smirked down at his plead. They rolled him on his back, his cuffed hands behind him, lifting his ass up in the air, his feet spread on the floor and his sweat covered chest rising rapidly as he wondered what was going to happen next.

Fred situated himself on his knees, between Krum's legs. He lifted his beefy legs on his shoulders and licked a drop of sweat from his calve muscle, making a shiver run through Viktor's body. George sat on his knees, revealing his ass to Krum as he spread his cheeks, showing his hairy hole. Viktor didn't know what he was trying to do, until the ass forcefully sat on his face and ground all the musky scents into his face as he tried to move his face away, struggling, until he felt a cock slip into his ass again. It plunged deep and Viktor grit his teeth as his ass was again forcefully penetrated. His hair was gripped while George harshly ordered him to lick his hole, Krum was reluctant but the harsh grip on his hair was painful. He slowly reached his tongue out as Fred slapped into his rectum hard, jolting Krum's tongue to touch George's tight pucker, he immediately stuck his tongue back in his mouth. Fred, noticing this, slapped his chest harshly with his other hand, getting a small scream out of him.

The cock was working his tight ass at an even pace and Krum slowly started to get used to it. He built up some courage and licked the hole, it spasmed a bit. A small glee filled inside of Krum as he started licking at the hole in eagerness. The hole started to gape, and clenched tight again, Krum darted his tongue into the hole and the hold on his hair loosened slightly as George's hand darted to his cock to jack himself off while his ass was being serviced. Viktor started to speed up his licking as the cock in his ass suddenly hit something good, blinding his sight, and the only thing he could do was lay there and lick the ass sitting on his face as his own ass was pounded good.

George removed his hand from Krum's hair, moving it to squeeze his full nuts as he jerked his cock, his hole was spasming wildly and his chest was heaving. He let go of his cock and balls as he sat back, his huge cock standing straight up in the air, the foreskin tightly drawn back, showing his big, deep red and pulsating cockhead. He started pinching his nipples as his hole started to quiver more, allowing Viktor to dart his tongue deeper. George threw his head back and started moaning loudly, his muscles flexing as his cock turned red from base to tip, his full hairy balls looking enormous and red, camouflaging with his red pubes and ball hair. The treasure trail running up his muscled stomach, running up to a patch of red chest hair, George's nipples turned red from all the pinching and toying, the freckles on his face standing out as his moans turned higher and more pant-like. His cock had swollen so much that it now sported a deep crimson colour, clearly thicker in size. His cock started jumping like crazy, twitching and pumping, the head of his cock started to swell and his moans sounded more painful.

With a big pump of his cock, pre-cum started flooding and shooting on his and Krum's clothed and urinated chest. his moans turned growl like as he grit his teeth as more juices flooded out of his cock, drenching his pubes, his deep red balls started to spasm as they tightened up. Fred took a final hard thrust, making Krum jolt and his tongue reach deep as George let out a loud moan as his cock started to pulse wildly, his big balls to the sides of his cock. George moaned lastly in pain and pleasure as his hugely swollen cock erupted, a very thick and big spurt of cum flew high into the air and with a splat landed on Krum's shirt, more spurts came, covering his own cock and chest, it started flinging sperm all over as it started to pulse more, up and down and onto the the sides. George hastily went and squeezed the base of his prick as it started to load more cum, with tears of pleasure in his eyes, he let go and a huge wad of spunk spewed out and hit his chin, following with more spurts that flew behind him. He took a hold of his balls with one hand and squeezed hard as he jerked his cock for all of it's juices, covering his chest.

Spent, George started to smirk and laugh as he slapped his hard cock on his heaving chest as he panted hard, lifting his ass from Krum's face. Krum tried to reach up to his ass but was interrupted as Fred plunged deep into him, making him arch his back in pleasure, his bulge growing in his jockstrap as the cock in his ass was thrusted deep again, growing a faster tempo. Fred started panting as he continued to pound Krum's ass. His loose balls swinging with the thrusts. George put the gag back on Krum as he started moaning, he went and grabbed the paddle and sat next to Fred. Fred started to vigurously fuck him, making his whole body move as his muffled moans rang in the air. George prepared the paddle, situating it over Krums bulge, bringing it down fast as Viktor screamed into his gag and tightened his ass unbearably as Fred's balls tightened up, thrusting deep as his swollen prick started shooting his spunk in the tight anal cavity of the bulgarian who was still screaming in pain. Fred withdrew after his cock had been milked dry.

Fred rolled the bulgarian on his knees and pushed his face down, revealing his loosened hairy hole that was full and dripping cum down his thights. Fred licked the cum from his thights, up his cheeks and finally to his drooling hole, flickering his tongue over it a few times as the man moaned in pain and surprise. His fucked and abused hole opened up, spewing cum out and dripping big amounts of cum down his thights, he thrust two fingers into his hole and started finger-fucking it, making Krum

arch his beefy ass up as the fingers constantly fucked onto his prostate, his bulge growing even more in the white jockstrap. With a last paddle strike to his balls, Fred removed his fingers and let the man fall to his side, tears falling down his cheeks, an unbearable pain in his balls.

The twins rested their cocks, watching the man try to roll on the floor, screaming through his gag. With a sigh, the twins ran a hand though their sweaty hair and proceeded to the man, pulling him onto his knees. Fred laid down on the floor, on his back and got his cock hard. He slid between Viktor's widely spread legs, his cock situated at his hole and pulled the muscled man down to him,hugging him. Surprised by this, the man looked ready to say his gratitudes until he felt the cock slip into his hole, causing him to jump as it hit his prostate, his huge bulge growing.

As Krum lay on Fred's chest, Fred cupped his ass and gently moved him up and down on his cock, Krum's breathing evened out as he enjoyed the feeling, nuzzling Fred's neck, his stubble tickling Fred's shoulder. Fred slipped two fingers into Krum's ass to accompany his cock, stretching his hole as he slapped his ass gently. He held his ass in the air with the two fingers and proceeded to move his own hips, reaching out to fuck the tightened hole. Krum groaned into his gag as his ass was fucked again by that thick and long cock.

After some time, his hole had loosened up a bit and Fred removed his fingers, some of his old cum dribbling down the underside of his cocks and onto his balls. George sneaked behind Krum without him noticing it and laid down on his back, his feet over Fred's. He put his cock next to Fred's and gave him the signal, his hips falling and his tight hole intruded by another thick and long cock, opening his hole wide and both of the cocks were to the hilt. Fred gripped a hold of Viktor as he screamed in pain into the gag and started fretting around, trying to remove the cocks from his ass.

Fred pushed Krum back as George sat with his back up and took hold of the tied up bunch of muscles who was screaming as the cocks in his tight ass were moving about, ripping at his hole. Krum's cheeks were all red as he continued to scream into his gag as the twins started thrusting in and out of his extremely tight ass. It was obvious that some sick side of him enjoyed it as his bulge just grew into his own monstrous size in the jockstrap.

Fred gripped his ass tightly and thrust hard into him alongside with George. They were both getting nearer fast, as the tightness of Krum's ass was unbearingly stimulating. Fred took the paddle from his side and slapped Viktor's ass with it, getting more screams out of him, his ass still red from the before spanking. Getting close, Fred gave Krum's balls a slight punch, making him arch his back, his face turning red and a loud muffled scream to ring through the air. The bulgarian's hole tightened up painfully as the twins reached their climax, their tight balls rubbing against each other as their cocks pounded at the ass. Their balls drew up and their cocks started spewing spurt after spurt of thick spunk into his ass. The twins' moans rivalling in volume that of the bulgarian's scream of pain.

They removed their spent cocks from the tightening hole, and rolled Krum on his side, squeezing his cheeks together to ensure no cum dripped out of his fucked hole. They pulled him on his feet as a shower stall appeared on one of the long walls, they dragged him there and turned the shower on cold. Krum tried to escape the cold water but the twins just held him there until his bulge had calmed down. Once they had Viktor all cold with goosebumps, they shut the shower and laid him on his back on the floor and put the water on warm, not burning hot, just warm.

They took the shower hose and screwed it open so that only the hose remained. They stripped Krum of his jockstrap, leaving his dirty wet shirt on, exposing his very hairy crotch and balls. The cock was uncut and thick, and the balls were loose even though they'd been in a cold shower, his cock and balls were red and with a touch, his cock was instantly flooded with blood and became half-hard. They lifted his legs up and turned on the water, they plunged the hose into his hole, making Krum panic and wriggle his ass as his insides were being filled with water, he groaned and pleaded trough his gag as his muscled stomach started to gurgle and grow. He tried to get away from the hose. But finally, after his stomach was bloated, Fred stopped the water and removed the hose. He quickly put his hard dick into Krum's ass to prevent any water from leaving, George removed the gag completely, and before he could say anything, his mouth was filled with George's cock.

Fred started fucking the helpless man while George proceeded to plunge his cock down his throat, Fred pummelled mercilessly into his ass, making Krum's balls and thick, hard cock slap against his bloated and muscled stomach while George slapped his toned pecks through the wet shirt and plunged his cock in and out of his mouth.

Krum's cock was now fully hard against his bloated belly, his balls thickening and tightening up the more the water in his stomach swished as Fred's thick cock pounded his hole. George's balls tightened up and he started shooting his load in Krum's mouth, he moaned and grunted loudly as he jerked his cock for all the cum he could get, a louder grunt when he pushed his cock down his throat as his cum spurted out, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he fucked Krum's throat, making him gag and cough around the cock. Finally he pulled his cock out and gently started to fuck his mouth until his cock had softened.

Fred started to increase his pace as he neared his orgasm, his balls tightening as he spewed his load in the water inside Krum's stomach, making it gurgle. He kept fucking the hole until all of his cum was in him. He removed his softening cock with a plop and slapped his bloated stomach. Viktor's thick cock had turned red and swollen and his balls had tightened up. With an unsure frown, Krum's loose hole started to spew water and cum. Viktor screamed in pleasure as his full balls started to empty themselves with his stomach, spurt after big spurt, he covered his chest and face and shot some spunk behind him, Leaving him a tired mess, covered with piss, cum and water.

The twins sighed, waved at the camera and left their last message for this series; "Thank you for being patient, it took a long time to set this scene up. I hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day!"

A/N: I'll be open to commissions, so if you want something special written, I'll write it. Also, if any of you are good at drawing, try your hand at drawing one of these many scenes and PM me a link to the picture :) Thank you very much for following this series!I appreciate it and hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.


End file.
